Mass Effect: Stand Strong Stand Together
by BrentAtticus
Summary: A galaxy where the Protheans managed to activate the Crucible and destroyed all Synthethic Life by choosing the Destroy Option. How will the races of this galaxy behave without the Relay Network? Read and find out.


**Hey guys, so I've decided to stop writing Paragon Universe now, and now I will start my new story.**

An alternate universe Mass Effect Fanfiction where the Protheans succesfully launched the crucible (They chose the Destroy Option) and destroyed the entire relay network. But the Protheans suddenly went into extinction without explanation.

This is...

 **Mass Effect: Stand Strong Stand Together**

 **Prologue**

2052: After years of meetings led by the Philippines, ASEAN fully united into the Federation of Southeast Asia with its capital in Manila. With so many former nations joined together, Southeast Asia quickly becomes the 5th Largest Economy in the world. Months later, East Timor joined.

2054-2058: Southeast Asia transformed its infrastructure. Southeast Asia also built the SEA Line, a Mag-Lev train Line that starts at Northern Philippines through the Philippine Island Chain, crosses to Borneo Island, crosses through the Indonesian Archipelago, crosses to Malay Peninsula and ends at Northern Myanmar.

Southeast Asia also upgraded its military until it became the Third Most Powerful military in the world, behind only China and the USA.

2058-2062: After years of meetings led by Southeast Asia; Taiwan, Australia, Japan, Papau New Guinea, New Zealand, South Korea, Kiribati, Marshall Islands, Nauru and Palau fully united into the Federation of Pacific or the Pacific Union with its capital still in Manila. With many nations joined together, the Pacific Union became the third largest economy in the world, behind only China and the USA.

2062: Seeing the Union of so many Pacific states, the European Union also created its own Mega-State, the United States of Europe, easily becoming the world's largest economy.

2062-2065: The Pacific Union transformed and upgraded its infrastructure. The SEA Line extended into Papua New Guinea and Australia. The Pacific Union also set its eyes into the stars and created the Pacific Space Program.

The Pacific Union also transformed its military and became the Second Most Powerful Military in the world, behind only the USA.

2063: The Pacific Union establishes its own colony on the moon.

2065: The Pacific Union establishes its own colony on Mars.

2066: A Coup funded by the Pacific Union occurs in China. Throwing down the PRC and replaced by the Federation of China. The Federation of China then joined the Pacific Union. Making the Pacific Union the largest economy and the most powerful military in the world.

August 8, 2066: The Pacific Union set its eyes to Russia and all South American countries with a Pacific coast, tense meetings were held with these countries.

June 12 2067-December 28 2068: Russia, Chile, Colombia, Peru, Ecuador joined the Pacific Union.

Tensions between Europe and the Pacific Union became even more tenser.

2069-2072: All African Nations joined the Pacific Union, creating the Eastern Federation or EF.

2072: The EF wants to incorporate the whole of Asia into it, but the Middle-East States and India refuses.

2072-2080: The Unification Wars occurs. Fourtunately, no Nuclear Weapons are used.

The EF attacks the rest of the Asian Countries. The whole of Asia was taken within months. Eventually, Europe declares war while the USA and other countries remained neutral.

Due to the might of the EF, Europe falls under EF. Eventually, the EF set their sights into the Americas and attacks Pearl Harbor and the Carribean.

In years of fighting, the entire world falls into the EF. Eventually renamed the Earth Federation.

2081: Experimental terraforming on Mars occurs.

2082: Earth's population reaches 14 billion.

2123: Martian Terraforming was complete. Colonists quickly move in.

2135: Venusian Terraforming was complete. Colonists quickly move in.

2180: Humanity helds the entire Solar System. Humanity's total population reaches 44 Billion, with 16 Billion at Earth, 10 Billion at Venus, 8 Billions at Mars, and the rest throught the Solar System.

2183: A mining team discovers the severely damaged Mass Relay orbiting Pluto. (There is no Charon anymore due to the Crucible's Energy activating the relay and broke Charon apart and damages the relay.)

2184: After the discovery of the Mass Relay, the Federation releases the once classified information about the Martian Ruins.

2185-2235: Golden Age of Humanity, basically preparing Humanity's Fleets due to the knowledge that humanity is not alone in the universe. Human Population reaches 62 Billion.

2237: Warp Drive was discovered, the jump between Sol and Alpha Centauri took 4 hours.

2238: Two Colonial Prospects were found in Alpha Centauri. Two rocky worlds, one orbiting Alpha Centauri A, the another orbiting Alpha Centauri B, two gas giants were also found. Since terraforming was mastered, these two rocky worlds will be then terraformed.

2240: Earth Federation transformed into the Interstellar Federation or just the federation.

2238-2338: First Wave of Expansion.

Humanity expanded within 50 light years radius of Sol. Human Population reaches 338 Billion.

Human Military Navy reaches 633,200 ships.

2338-2438: Second Wave of Expansion.

Humanity expanded within 150 light years of Earth. Human Population reaches 1.1 Trillion.

Human Warp Speed reaches 100 ly/day. Human Navy reaches 3,166,000 ships.

2438-3000: Third Wave of Expansion.

Human sphere of Influence became as thick as the Galactic Disk. Human Population reaches 90.9 trillion.

Human Warp Speed reaches 1000 ly/day. Human Navy reaches 15,830,000 ships.

3058: First Contact with Turians.

 **Author Message:**

So, in this story all of the other races developed their own Warp Drives too. But the Asari still relied on Mass Effect due to their richness in Eezo and Prothean Ruins. So, How will this galaxy unite when there is no mass relay network? Read and find out. Also, the real story starts at the 3rd or 4th Update, because the next chapters will be a lot of CODEX.


End file.
